Wasurenagusa
Wasurenagusa (勿忘草, lit. Forget-me-not) is the 1st ending theme of Tegami Bachi: Reverse, and the 3rd ending theme overall. It is performed by Piko, composed by Waka-G and arranged by samfree. Lyrics Kanji= 巡り会わなかったらこんな愛せなかった ずっと忘れないでいって ゆらりゆらり舞い降りる いまも胸を締め付ける 季節がまた巡る度 輝きはモノクロとなり 水面に光る月に 君の笑顔が浮かべてた 巡り会えたことでこんなに切なくなった 巡り会えたことでこんな夢を見た 巡り会わなかったらこんな愛せなかった ずっと忘れないでいって 君に咲いた勿忘草 ありがとうでもごめんね 本当は引き止めたかった また二人で会えるなら描きたい君色の夢 君の優しい言葉が 風となり突き刺さる 巡り会えたことでこんなに涙溢れた 巡り会えたことでこんな空を見た 巡り会わなかったらこんな僕じゃなかった ずっと忘れられないと 胸に咲いた勿忘草 水面に光る月に 君の笑顔が浮かべてた 巡り会えたことでこんなに切なくなった 巡り会えたことでこんな夢を見た 巡り会わなかったらこんな愛せなかった ずっと忘れないでいって 君に咲いた勿忘草 |-| Rōmaji= Meguri awa na kattara konna aisena katta Zutto wasurenai de itte Yurari yurari mai oriru Ima mo mune wo shimetsukeru Kisetsu ga mata meguru tabi Kagayaki wa MONOKURO tonari Minamo ni hikaru tsuki ni Kimi no egao ga ukabe teta Meguri aeta koto de konna ni setsuna kunatta Meguri aeta koto de konna yume wo mita Meguri awa na kattara konna ai senakatta Zutto wasurenai de itte Kimi ni saita wasurenagusa Arigatou demo gomen ne Hontou wa hikitometa katta Mata futari de aeru nara egakitai kimi iro no yume Kimi no yasashii kotoba ga Kaze tonari tsuki sasaru Meguri aeta koto de konna ni namida afureta Meguri aeta koto de konna sora wo mita Meguri awa na kattara konna boku jana katta Zutto wasurerare nai to Mune ni saita wasurenagusa Minamo ni hikaru tsuki ni Kimi no egao ga ukabe teta Meguri aeta koto de konna ni setsunaku natta Meguri aeta koto de konna yume wo mita Meguri awa na kattara konna ai senakatta Zutto wasurenai de itte Kimi ni saita wasurenagusa |-| English= If we didn't come across each other, I couldn't have loved you so much Please don't ever forget that It comes fluttering down Even now it wrings my heart Every time the seasons change again The brilliance turn monochrome In the moon shining on the water's surface Your smile came to my mind By how we were able to come across each other, it felt so painful By how we were able to come across each other, I had a dream like this If we didn't come across each other, I couldn't have loved you so much Please don't ever forget that The Forget-me-not bloomed for you "Thanks...but...I'm sorry" The truth is, I wanted to restrain you from that If we can meet again Then I want to draw a dream in your color Your kind words Pierce me as the wind By how we were able to come across each other, my tears overflowed so much By how we were able to come across each other, I saw a sky like this If we didn't come across each other, I wouldn't have been who I was "I can't ever forget you," I say The Forget-me-not bloomed in my chest In the moon shining on the water's surface Your smile came to my mind By how we were able to come across each other, it felt so painful By how we were able to come across each other, I had a dream like this If we didn't come across each other, I couldn't have loved you so much Please don't ever forget that The Forget-me-not bloomed for you Characters in order of appearance Videos Navigation Category:Music Category:Endings Category:Media